The Life Time
by ss5gotenks
Summary: Jawz's cousin trys to find him to stop Jawzs older brother Spike and save the DBZ world!!
1. The Memory

****************************Flashback***************************************  
  
"YOU BIG UGLY BITCH!!!!!!!"shouted Jawz at his older brother Spike, they were having their tenth fight out of the day. Then Jawz older cousin ran in the room  
  
" What in the hell is it this time you two idiots?"yelled Gabby  
  
"Jawz started it!!" whinned Spike.  
  
"O.K. cuz do you think my immature bro is lieing or am I lieing?" said Jawz in a calm mood.  
  
"I say your lieing Jawz!"says Gabby( Spike snickers in the backround)  
  
"This is workink perfectly, maybe the anger in here could allow me to open the portal to the other world where I reign over these mortals." whispered Spike.  
  
"What did you say you monkey?" said Jawz.  
  
"I said that I will open the portal that can end your idiotic life here and now!!" yelled Spike.  
  
"What is he talking about?" says Gabby as Spike is muttering some kind of spell.  
  
"He's going to try and kill me, I can stop him from killing me but I have to tell you something first. When he kills me he'll open door to the other world you have to find Gotenks believe me he will know where to find me if he dosen't belive in your self and I'll be with you always cuz." Jawz said to his cousin.  
  
Gabby turned to her cousin and she started talking a thousand miles a minute.  
  
"What do you mean kill you? What do you mean Gotenks he is a stupid cartoon? What do you mean other world? Jawz answer me please I beg you answer me." Gabby said as she was crying at Jawzs knees.  
  
"Brother the time has come you have a choice to go back and be released our you could try and kill me and send us to other world of the real one." Jawz shouted.  
  
"You will never take my soul into prison like you did my mother!!" screamed Spike.  
  
"Then brother I have no chioce but to take myself there first. Good bye Gabby, I will always be near you." said Jawz and then he was gone in a giant light coming down on him.  
  
" No you don't you little peice of crap!!" Spike shouted.  
  
"What is happening to me?" Gabby cried.  
  
" I told you, your going to other world. IN THE REAL WORLD OF DBZ!" Jawz voice rang in her head like a little whisper.  
  
***********************************END OF FLASH BACK***************************** "Thats all there is, thats the last time I saw my cousin." Gabby said in a small voice.  
  
"Why would Jawz say to find me I know him but it,s been a long time." Gotenks said to Gabby.  
  
"Where did you meet him?" Chichi and Bulma said at the same time.  
  
"At the world martial arts tournament he beat me for championship in the kid divison once only once thats why we have become friends. Now where I think he is................  
  
  
  
****************************a/n********************************************* ******  
  
Jawz: If you want to know where I'm at send me at least 1 review and I'll write another story.(By the way this is my frist fic..)  
  
Gabby: Whats that noise, someone is near here and I can feel it.  
  
Jawz: Oh No, gotta go before they find me. See'Ya Later! 


	2. Vegoshanz?

".........at the old Buu house, at least thats where he said to always look for him." said Gotenks.  
  
***THEN WITH A GIANT FLASH GOTENKS SPILTS HIMSELF IN TO THE LITTLE ONES***  
  
"You don't need to go any where cuz, I'm right here." said a shadow like figure.  
  
It was Jawz he was in the same outfit that Piccolo was in all the time.(Piccolo was standing right next to him.)He was standing in the place of where Gotenks himself was at and in the same moment it did not sound as if it was Jawz at all. He sounded more like he had the Prince of his race and the blood of Goku in him. He felt that someone else was in there to, but didn't know who it could quit be.  
  
" I have visited the other world an learned a whole mess of new types of fusion techniques. The one I'm using is called the Seven-Way-Twist. It may sound funny but it works to have plenty of power and is not permanent." said Jawz.  
  
"My name is not Jawz for now it is Vegoshanz. It may sound stupid but it works much to my liking." said Vegoshanz.  
  
"How stupid can you get in a name past Vegoshanz." said Bulma and C.C..  
  
"Take that Onnas!!" said Vegoshanz.  
  
Then and there that was the end of those two idiotic wenchs.  
  
All of a sudden there was a roll of thunder and out appeared Spike. He was a super sayian and trying to kill them with many different type of blasts. He was like a mad man with the evil legendary form of s.s. form.  
  
"I will now take you all out of this world!" shouted Spike as he blasted a spirit bomb on the lookout and missed.  
  
Then in just as fast as he came Spike was gone. Gabby ran to the edge of the lookout and looked saw no sign of him. She was just about to chase after him when Vegoshanz shouted at her to stop because she still had to many weaknesses.  
  
So they began their training in the H.B.T.C............................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Vegoshanz: If you wish to find out what happens at least send me 2 reveiws and I'll post the next chappie.  
  
All of a sudden a figure drops into Vegoshanz arms.  
  
Vegoshanz:Who and what the hell are you?  
  
Women:My name is ....................................... 


End file.
